Pieces of jewelry are works of art limited only by the imagination and creativity of the artists themselves. Gemstones are inherently beautiful. For example, diamonds are beautiful and extremely valuable and are often incorporated into jewelry for the purpose or being worn and to display their beauty. When jewelry is offered for sale at a jewelry store, it is commonly presented in a manner that highlights its elegance and scintillating brilliance. This is accomplished through the use of bright lighting and open display to allow light to reach the piece from all angles. Often, jewelry is shown in a case upon a turntable or other rotating mechanism, an that potential buyers can view the jewelry from multiple angles and visually experience the way the light interacts with the piece.
Additionally, many pieces of jewelry have beautiful features that cannot be fully realized when worn. For example, a diamond ring may have diamonds all around its circumference, yet only the top of the ring may be seen by others when worn.
Pieces of jewelry with movement and modifiable parts have been long known, however these prior jewelry constructions fail to provide both movement and modification at the same time. They also do not provide programmable and controllable movement for rotation of the jewelry.